The mu opiate receptor (OR) has been identified as the principal brain receptor site best correlated with the rewarding and euphoric properties of opiate drugs. This year investigators in this Branch have continued reduced work with mu receptor knockout mice and phosphoregulation of the muOR due to personnel attenuation. Work on mu knockout mice during this year continued to document modest effects of mu knockout on several features of learning and electricla brain self-stimulation.